


Puppy Love

by fairyeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a secret, Leon,” she winked at him. “It wouldn’t be right for a ninja to reveal her tricks!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) My first KH (Final Fantasy?) drabble in a long while. I just hope it's up to par... Anyway. Enjoy it!

Yuffie knew she had a crush on Leon. She wasn’t sure how or when it came about. Perhaps it was shortly after her arrival to Traverse Town.

At that time, she was extremely small. She felt lost, alone, cold, and hungry. It was winter when her world was destroyed. Usually it was a happy time. Her and her friends would be out, causing trouble amongst the village. They were about to pelt someone with snowballs before everything went dark.

The next time she woke up, she was in Traverse Town. It had people but they all seemed to not notice her. It was the first time Yuffie really felt alone. She didn’t know what happened to her friends or her family. She was about to wonder what happened to them when her stomach growled. She didn’t have any Munny on her but she had her eye on some bread. She grabbed that and ran as fast as her tired little legs could carry her.

Yuffie hit something and fell down. She hoped the store owner wasn’t the one in front of her. One eye opened at a time as she silently gasped at the tall man standing above her. He had brown hair that was shoulder-length. He had lots of belts, for what reason, Yuffie didn’t know. He had a scar across his face and he looked angry.

She gulped and backed up. He was about to say something when she saw a woman. She wore a pink dress with a big bow on the back of her hair.

“Leon! Watch where you’re going!” she scolded him. “You could’ve hurt her!”

The man didn’t say anything but instead he grumbled. She seemed to ignore the man and helped Yuffie up.

“Are you okay?” she asked, concerned. Yuffie seemed to lose her voice so she nodded. She winced in pain from the fall and the woman glared at the man deemed Leon. The man didn’t seem fazed by the glare but Yuffie couldn’t help but stare at him. She glanced at Leon and then back at her. She smiled. “Would you like to stay with us? We have plenty of food.”

Leon glared at her this time but didn’t say anything. The woman smiled brighter and Yuffie, one who couldn’t say no to food, nodded her head feverishly. She extended her hand.

“Please forgive me. My name is Aerith and this grumpy man here is Leon.”

Yuffie, despite she just lost her family and friends, smiled for the first time.

She learned Leon’s real name after she eavesdropped on Aerith and him when they talked about it one day. He would often ask her when and how she’d know his real name.

“It’s a secret, Leon,” she winked at him. “It wouldn’t be right for a ninja to reveal her tricks!”

She knew that the brunet would go to Aerith, yet despite it, she’s satisfied knowing that at least she had his friendship.


End file.
